


Breakfast and a Show - June 12, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast and a Show - June 12, 2020

"Ouch! That hurt!" exclaimed Ron. "Who threw that?" 

Ron looked down to see a yellow gem, which looked remarkably like one of the gems in the Hufflepuff hourglass, tracking house points. More shouts of surprise and pain were heard throughout the hall. It was as if the hourglasses were randomly expelling their contents, and what a time, during breakfast.

"Are the hour glasses ok? What's wrong with them?" Kim, the second year Gryffindor asked.

Brian deflected a few of the gems that went towards his action station...shing/shing.

Goyle began to float, increasing in size to attract the attention of the hourglasses, becoming larger and larger, but not quite the sun.

"Someone help these kids! And the hour glasses!" Ricardo shouted.

The house ghosts tried to help, flying in front of the hour glasses but the gems flew right through them.

"I tried!" shouted Ghost Cedric.

Luna climbed under the table, taking her plate of food with her. "They really should include in the brochures we get so many shows during breakfast."

"Albus, I'm not even going to ask you to do something," Minerva said.

"Calm yourself, Minnie," Dumbledore said. "I think this means we should fundamentally reconsider the house system. It might be broken."

"You THINK?" Snape shouted, throwing a protection charm around the students.

Fred and George ran toward the hour glasses, knocking back gems sent in their direction and then finally SMASH! Gems went flying, everywhere.

Ginny peaked out from her box, just in time to hear, "When myyyyy faaather hear's about this...." She climbed right back in.


End file.
